mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario juega FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S (parte 1)
De: Mario y los videojuegos Descripción: Se eliminan gritos de Mario (okno XD) Mario: probemos este juego que compré (Mario coloca el juego) Mario: Bueno, comencemos. Se escucha esto en el juego: Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only ''real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.'' Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night. Mario: Escuché toda la llamada, pero no entendí nada... (Mario jugando revisa las cámaras) Mario: WTF ¿qué es ese oso? (mira otra cámara) No veo nada (vuelve a revisar la cámara anterior, pero ya no esta el oso). A Mario, jugando, se le olvida ver si le queda energía haciendo que se quede sin luz, haciendo que suene esto: http://images.wikia.com/freddy-fazbears-pizza/images/5/53/Music_box.ogg Mario: Rayos, esa música da miedo. Mario: ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh es el oso noooooooooooo!! Sale la pantalla diciendo Game Over Mario: Estupido oso, cobraré mi venganza. Mario: rayos cuanto tengo que aguantar Se oye un sonido http://images.wikia.com/freddy-fazbears-pizza/images/b/b5/Chimes_2.ogg Mario: Gané la 1ª noche *Mario feliz* Mario: Bueno, hagamos la noche 2. Se vuelve a escuchar la misma cosa. Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know... Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon. Mario: De verdad, no le entiendo... Mario: (comienza a ver las cámaras) Rayos no veo ni uno *Mario sale de las cámaras* Mmmmmmmmmm Mario: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh se me fue la luz! Mario vuelve a escuchar este sonido http://images.wikia.com/freddy-fazbears-pizza/images/5/53/Music_box.ogg Mario: ¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!! Mario: *asustado* ¡Jamas volveré a jugar este juego en mi vida! *Mario coge el juego y lo bota a la basura* Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Perdón si trae un poco de comedia, intento hacerlo mejor. Categoría:Historias Categoría:Comedias Categoría:Super company bros Categoría:Episodios